


Assassin Canarrow: Thanksgiving

by changingdestiny4



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Assasin Canarrow, F/F, F/M, Friends and Family Gathering, Grocery Shopping, Multi, Polyamory, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4
Summary: Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa celebrate Thanksgiving with all of their loved ones and teammates.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was an Assassin Canarrow Thanksgiving fic that I had written back in 2015 since it was in in the Thanksgiving season and writing this was probably one of my ways to celebrate it. I wanted to post it on Thanksgiving Day, but it took me longer than intended to write this. Hopefully everyone will enjoy it. 
> 
> Just so everyone knows, Olicity did happen in this universe during season 3, but they broke up and decided they were better off as friends and Felicity ended up with Ray permanently. And after the fiasco with the League Of Assassins in season 3 and Sara's resurrection in season 4, Sara and Oliver rekindled their romance and added Nyssa to their union with Oliver marring them both. This story is set three years after the "Arrow" series finale.

Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa had just arrived at the grocery store and were deciding which of them would select the different ingredients they would use for the Thanksgiving Day dinner they'd be hosting. After a bit of discussion, it was decided that Sara would select the cranberries, potatoes, milk, butter, green beans, and carrots, Nyssa would select a pumpkin, a pie crust, cinnamon, nutmeg, and a packet of rolls, and Oliver would select the turkey. That settled, they all took a hand held basket and went off to their different duties.

Oliver entered the meat department and began looking at all of the available turkeys that were on display. There were so many and they were hard to choose from. Some were too small in size and wouldn't be adequate enough to feed all of the guests who'd be coming. Others were way too large for his taste and would provide unnecessary leftovers, and he'd probably have more than enough leftovers as it was if the guests didn't eat everything first. He only had one fridge for goodness sakes people, not five. After carefully inspecting each turkey, he finally managed to find one that wasn't too large or too small, just the right size to feed everyone. Having made his choice, he placed his selected turkey inside of his basket and headed to the checkout counter while hoping his wives were also having success finding the other ingredients for their Thanksgiving dinner.

 

 

Sara was busy perusing through the produce department as she searched for some good carrots, green beans, potatoes, and cranberries. She finally came across a bunch of good looking carrots which she placed inside of her basket. Afterwards, she moved to where the green beans were kept and looked at them carefully to see which ones didn't have any spots or discoloring. She managed to find a decent looking bunch which she took, placed inside of a plastic bag, and added to her basket. She then made her way to where the potatoes were, found some nicely shaped ones, and added them. The final thing to look for in this department was the cranberries, which proved to be a bit difficult since the produce aisle was quite large. After searching for a time with no success, Sara approached one of the employees standing nearby.

"Excuse me, but where might I find a large bag of cranberries please ?"

"Just go straight ahead, and then turn towards the left ma'am", replied the kind employee.

"Thank you very much", responded Sara, who followed the given directions and sure enough, she found the cranberries and placed them within her basket. All that was left for her to get was the milk and butter, and with that, began making her way to the dairy section.

 

 

Nyssa had been able to find the nutmeg, cinnamon, a decent sized packet of rolls, and a well-shaped pie crust. Now all there was left for her to locate was a nice pumpkin. After searching throughout the store, she managed to find a some pumpkins, but to her shock and dismay, the pumpkins were all too large and she couldn't see any smaller sized ones. As Nyssa took in the sight before her, her emotions began to change to outrage. How dare they only bring out one particular group of pumpkins and not have more selections for busy customers such as herself. She immediately marched up to one of the employees and in no uncertain terms demanded to speak to the manager at once. The employee quickly scampered away to fulfill the irate woman's request, having a feeling that she was not to be tampered with. After a bit, the manager arrived and Nyssa began her complaint.

"Might I ask why there are only large sized pumpkins available and not smaller sized ones? I'm trying to find a small pumpkin and can't seem to do so, and I have to say that there only being one set of pumpkins is a great disservice not only to myself but also the other loyal customers who shop here. You should know better than that".

"Easy there ma'am, no need to get all huffy," the manager responded while trying to keep the conversation civilized. "All of small pumpkins were sold out and we just haven't gotten to restocking them at the moment."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN AROUND TO RESTOCKING THEM?!", Nyssa almost yelled. "You had better get around to restocking them at once or else I'll have your head."

"Now you listen here ma'am", the manager responded as he started to get annoyed with Nyssa's attitude. "You'd better calm yourself down at once and not start making a scene or threatening me or anyone else for that matter. Otherwise I'll have security come and escort you out of this store. Now as it so happens, I have some small pumpkins located in the back and can go and get one for you. Would that be acceptable ?"

Still fuming, Nyssa managed to agree to the manager's offer who then went and retrieved a nice small pumpkin from the back and returned to hand it to her. Nyssa then placed the pumpkin in her basket and, after a curt thank you to the manager, made her way to the checkout counter while hoping that her husband and Sara, the two people she loved, were having better success than she was.

 

 

Sara managed to arrive at the dairy section and, after choosing the butter she wanted, began checking the expiration dates for each milk bottle as she searched for one that would be suitable enough for her. Many of the milk bottles had expiration dates which were too close the selected time they'd expire, but thankfully, Sara was able locate one bottle on which the expiration date was months away. She placed that one in her basket and, having everything she needed, began her walk to the checkout counter, hoping that her husband and Nyssa had been able to find what they needed without trouble and were waiting for her. Sure enough, Nyssa and Oliver were also at the checkout counter and Sara, seeing them, moved to where they were.

"Looks like you guys managed to find everything you were supposed to."

"We did indeed Sara", replied Oliver. "It took me awhile, but I managed to find a decent sized turkey for us and our guests. You?"

"I was able to locate the appropriate vegetables and dairy that we need, but I had a bit of trouble locating the cranberries, so I asked one of the employees for help and he was kind enough to point me in the right direction. How about you Nyssa ?"

"While I must admit that I'm glad that you were fortunate enough in your endeavor, I must say that I found this store's service to be quite lacking. Even though I was able to find most of what was needed on my end, there was only a select type of pumpkins available, and when I complained to the manager, he had the audacity to tell me that he hadn't gotten around to restocking the pumpkins which were sold out. After which, I told him I'd have his head unless he fixed that travesty. And then if not performing his job appropriately wasn't bad enough, he threatened to have me thrown out of the store, and for what, making a complaint? At least he was decent enough to find me an appropriate sized pumpkin or else he would've faced my wrath."

"Nyssa are you crazy?!", Sara hissed. "There are certain things you are not supposed to do, and threatening the store manager happens to be one of them. This isn't Nanda Parbat."

"Sara's right honey", Oliver added. "We're here to find and purchase groceries, not have unnecessary fights with the people who work here. I know you're still used to doing things one way, but please try to control yourself more."

Nyssa sighed, knowing that her two beloveds were right. There were times that she thought she was still Nyssa Al Ghul, Heir To The Demon instead of just Nyssa Queen, wife of Oliver, beloved of Sara, and member of Team Arrow, and it was sometimes hard for her to separate her two identities.

"I understand what you both are saying. Perhaps I should've handled the situation differently. I promise I'll strive to do better next time.

"We both appreciate that Nyssa, and I know your trying your hardest to act like a normal person, responded Sara while gently squeezing her shoulder.

"I am a normal person", replied Nyssa indignantly.

"I know that. Just try to present that more often to those you come across."

Nyssa sighed once again, but accepted the words of her husband and fiancé. That settled, she, Sara, and Oliver went on to pay for their groceries and then left the store, headed to their car, loaded their groceries into the trunk, got inside of their car with Nyssa in the passenger seat, Oliver in the driver seat, and Sara in the middle. They then backed out of the grocery store lot and began making their way home where they would get started on preparing the turkey and the rest of the dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver, Sara, Nyssa, and their guests were all seated at the dining room table as they enjoyed the Thanksgiving dinner that Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa prepared. The dinner consisted of green bean casserole, mashed potatoes, glazed carrots, hot rolls, cranberry sauce, and of course, the turkey, glistening with its juices while sitting on a nice platter at the center of the table.

As for the guests, they were Thea and her husband Roy, Felicity and her boyfriend Ray Palmer, Diggle and his wife Lyla, Curtis Holt, John Constantine, Barry and his wife Iris, Joe West and his girlfriend Cecile Horton, Wally West and his girlfriend Jesse "Quick" Wells, Cisco and his girlfriend Gypsy, Caitlin and her boyfriend, Carter Hall and his wife Kendra Saunders, Dr. Martin Stein and his wife Clarissa, Jax Jackson, Kara Danvers and her girlfriend Lena Luther, and Kara's sister Alex Danvers and her partner Maggie Sawyer.

"This is an excellent tasting dinner, I'm really enjoying it", Ray said from where he was seated as he ate his food.

"My boyfriend's right", Felicity added. "You did a good job with the turkey Oliver, and whoever prepared the rest of the ingredients was spot on."

"I was the one who prepared the vegetables, mashed potatoes, and cranberry sauce while Oliver cooked the turkey and Nyssa heated the rolls and prepared the pumpkin pie, which will be served after everyone finishes dinner", replied Sara as she listened to everyone give their complements on the dinner.

"I have to say that you three have done tremendously well with putting everything together. You're cooking skills are as good as the skills of my wonderful wife, who definitely knows how to prepare an excellent Thanksgiving dinner."

"Why thank you, you definitely know how to make a girl blush", responded Mrs. Stein to her husband's words. "He's right though, you guys have made me proud and I'd definitely be willing to have Thanksgiving dinner with you guys once more."

"I second that", Wally and Cisco added simultaneously as they dug into their turkey slices. Jesse and Gypsy also agreed with their boyfriends along with everyone else who also complemented Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa on the food and their cooking skills, complements which brought warmth to their hearts. They knew that their guests were the best friends and teammates they could ask for and would never trade them for anything.

"I'm curious, but did you have your own version of Thanksgiving on Krypton, Kara ?", asked Caitlin.

"We didn't have exactly the same kind of Thanksgiving you guys celebrate, but we did have a festival to celebrate the harvest season when our crops were gathered. There was great food, dancing, and everyone just enjoyed being with their families. I remember when I was 8 and me and my parents, Aunt Astra, my uncle Jor-El and Aunt Laura had our own private festival. It was very happy time for us and one I'll always have fond memories of", answered Kara, but with a slight hint of sadness in her voice because of Astra. Even though she had been evil, Kara had still cared for her aunt and wished things had gone differently.

The dinner continued on with everyone conversing, laughing, enjoying their food, and enjoying one another's company. After the dinner was completed, Oliver stood up from his chair, collected everyone's plates and brought them to the kitchen, and then he returned carrying the steaming pumpkin pie which he placed onto the table along with a carton of ice cream. Afterwards, the pie and ice cream was passed around among the guests with everyone taking a slice and a few scoops respectively. As they ate, everyone admitted that the pie tasted delicious.

"Mm mm, this is a good tasting pie", Jax said as he enjoyed his slice.

"Jax's right, this pie is great", added Alex as she chewed her portion. "You did a good job Nyssa", her complement causing the other woman's cheeks to blush.

"It's partially thanks to Sara and our husband. They're the ones who taught me how to cook a few years back, and they also helped me a bit with the pie when I experienced a few mishaps. It's partly because of them that it turned out so well", replied Nyssa while flashing Oliver and Sara a smile, which they returned.

"Then it's to all three of you that we extend our thanks for this pie along with everything else you all prepared", responded Lyla.

"I second that", Felicity added, along with Lena and the others as well. Ray and Constantine however could only nod since they were busy chewing their slices.

Eventually, everyone finished eating their pie and ice cream, after which they all stood up and helped Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa clear the dishes, take them to the kitchen, and wash and dry them. Completing that task, they left the kitchen and made their way towards the living room in order to watch "A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving" and also to spend a bit more time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone knows, my version on Fanfiction.net also had slightly different pairings, such as Cisco with Kendra instead of Gypsy, Kara with James instead of Lena, Wally with Linda instead of Jesse, Caitlin paired with the fake Jay Garrick, and Joe as a single man. I had even included Laurel and had her paired with Ted Grant and also included Quentin Lance and Donna Smoak, and with them as a couple.
> 
> The reason they're changed here is because, for example, Joe is no longer single but is now paired with the prosecutor named Cecile on "The Flash", and I think they'll still be going strong. As for Quentin and Donna, they're now missing because Donna broke up with Quentin on canon and I don't know if Quentin survived what happened within the "Arrow" Season 5 finale but suspect he might be deceased. In regards to Laurel and Ted, Ted's gone from the series and Laurel is, as we know, dead. So there's that. I also changed the relationship status for Barry/Iris and Alex since Barry and Iris will be getting married this season while Alex is in a relationship and has proposed to Maggie, and it looks like the latter said yes.
> 
> If you want to know why I changed the pairings for the other characters above, please read the notes for my other fic entitled "Assassin Canarrow: Wedding Day" and the answer for why I changed those pairings applies here as well.
> 
> In addition, and just so everyone will know, while the Legends were founded, Sara never joined them within this fic's universe, but they're all still friends and like family with their fellow heroes.


	3. Chapter 3

After they all had taken their seats in the living room, Oliver, Sara, Nyssa, Felicity, Ray, Diggle, Lyla, Cisco, Gypsy, Wally, Jesse, Dr. Stein and Clarissa, Caitlin and her boyfriend, Carter and Kendra, Jax, Kara, Lena, Alex, and Maggie began watching "A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving". It was absolutely enjoyable for them and they all roared with laughter during the scene in which Snoopy was fighting the chair. They did however become annoyed with Peppermint Patty when she began her tirade about the Thanksgiving dinner and couldn't believe that Charlie Brown allowed that instead of giving her the what for.

"Man, if one of my guests ever behaved like that during a dinner that I worked hard to prepare, they'd be out the door so fast they'd wonder what happened", said Joe as he watched that scene while shaking his head.

"I agree with you Joe", Quentin also said while watching that scene with a grimace on his face. "And I'd do the exact same thing as you would if someone ever tried to give me grief over what I chose to prepare."

"For me personally, I'd just take my sword, brandish it, and use it to send any disruptive guests out the door", Nyssa added with a smirk on her face.

"And I myself along with Sara would definitely help her", responded Oliver with a grin while Sara, also grinning, nodded in agreement.

After the show eventually ended, with the group smiling at the final scene in which Woodstock sailed through the air while holding his wishbone, they spent the rest of the evening talking about different stuff, relaxing, and enjoying the fellowship they had with each other.

Eventually, all of the guests became tired and decided to call it a night. After helping them get their coats, shoes, and giving them some leftover food, Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa bid their guests and families farewell, promising that they'd remain in touch. They all also agreed to keep each other updated on their superhero missions and to call each other whenever they needed help or backup. The guests then left and Oliver closed the door behind them. After which he turned and addressed his wives while sporting a flirty, mischievous grin on his face.

"You know, now that we have the house to ourselves and the dishes have been taken care of, I think it's time the three of us have our own private thanksgiving."

"Are you suggesting what I think you are, beloved?", asked Nyssa, who had a seductive grin on her own face.

"If what you're thinking is that we should have our own little party in our bedroom, then that's exactly what I'm suggesting", responded Oliver, who's mischievous grin also turned seductive.

"I'm game if you guys are", replied Sara as she sashayed her hips a bit and batted her eyelashes, directing her movements towards Oliver and Nyssa.

"Oh I'm definitely game", responded Nyssa with a wide smile who then began making her way towards the bedroom with Sara and Oliver quickly following after her, all three of them eager to have their alone time together while silently feeling blessed and grateful for each other and everything they had.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it everyone. Also, and if anyone's coming across and reading this in the near future during the Thanksgiving season or on Thanksgiving Day itself, I wish all of you a Happy Thanksgiving.
> 
> By the way, if anyone's interested in writing an erotic one shot within this fic's universe continuing and expanding upon the end scene in which Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa decide to enjoy their own private Thanksgiving party in the bedroom, if you know what I mean, please feel free to do so and you have my permission and also to add it either here, or on Fanfiction, or both.


End file.
